Giran
| Race = Animal |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Height=6'5" |Weight=430 lbs. | FamConnect = }} Giran is a minor character, primarily present in Dragon Ball. Although he is initially hostile against Goku and his companions, he later comes to respect Goku and even cooperates with him on more than one occasion. History Dragon Ball Tournament Saga He competes as one of the eight finalists in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Goku in the Quarter Finals. Despite using a number of undehanded tricks as well has his powers of flight and his Merry go round gum he forfets after goku breaks out of his gum and shatters a wall with a kick. Earley on before their match he also gets close to a bar fight after a hungry Goku steals a large amount of his fried chicken he was eating and knocked over his milk bottles. Giran later got into another after his match with goku is interupted by the rain and they stay at a bar for the night so they can finish their match tomorow, when some intoxicated Orin Temple students including the Bullies of the Orin Temple started teasing him for ordering milk at the bar (Giran threatened to kill them and beat them all in an outnumbered fight before ordering another bottle than getting into a fight with Yamcha until roshi callmed him down). Red Ribbon Army Saga In a filler episode that happened shortly after the end of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, it was shown that Giran's ancestors and his friends were responsible for the drought that plagued Nam's village. Their ancestorsy had used their gum to block a waterfall of the roaming lake( a never ending stream of water that passed through Nam's village every generation or so and with it sealed up they messed the water this generation and they have been trying to sell carrots to make money to buy water) so they could use the water for their own selfish needs. Giran and his race have been using it for themselves ever since they innherited it and at one point one of Giran's Men tries to make Nam pay to let the dam be broken when in fact they could not break it themselves even if they tried Goku defeated the monser beasts and Giran arrived following their defeat Giran agreed to release the dome made of merry go round gum that was blocking the water channel if Goku could break it down, which he does with his Kamehameha wave. King Piccolo Saga Three years later Giran is shown to be passing his time tormenting a storybook-esque village's inhabitants and stealing their food. Giran was about to murder two panda bers after stealing their fish. Suddenly he is attacked by Tambourine, due to his name being on the martial arts tournament registry from when he participated in the 21st tournament. Of all the martial artists who Tambourine killed, he lasted the longest against the evil Namekian (probably because he was technically Tambourine's only victim that wasn't human since Man-Wolf was in his human form and Goku survived his beating). (He also put up a better fight against him than Goku because he was weak from his fight with Tien), and even managed to strike him in the face with his large powerful tail. Tambourine retaliated by ramming his hand clear through Giran's body. After killing Giran, Tambourine killed one of the bears who was about to thank him before coldly telling the son that he killed both Giran and the papa bear for fun. He is later brought back by the Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball Z Kid Buu Saga In Dragon Ball Z he makes a cameo appearance giving his energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. .]] Personality Ruthless and hard-of-heart, Giran is always eager to fight, and enjoys pounding anyone foolish enough to challenge him. This enormous dinosaur-like creature is able to fly using his powerful wings. He also spits out a strange gooey substance he calls his "Merry-Go-Round Gum," which he uses to trap his opponents. Giran is something of a bully and in one episode he was shown stealing a fish from a few bears. He seems to be very self conceited and selfish, however he is not without kindness. Though he often seems cruel, brief glimpses of the good part of him are seen. When he's not fighting, Giran has a voracious appetite, and enjoys washing down his considerable meals with a few cold glasses of milk. When he meets Goku right after the tournament he is respectful to him, because of their fight. Still, Giran seems to love tormenting people and threatening to kill them. However, the fact that he was twice revived by the dragonballs proves that he is not truly evil. Abilites * Giran has superhuman strength that exceeds that of the average creature on Earth. * Giran and his species can shoot a strange elastic rubbery gum like substance out of their mouths called Merry go round gum. The gum encases the opponent and wraps around their body tightly. According to Giran the more the victim struggles, the tighter it becomes. However if a victim is strong enough, they can possibly break out of it. Giran uses this move twice, first on Goku and again on Tambourine, who both easily broke free. Much later in the Dragon Ball universe, Majin Buu uses a similar attack on Majin Vegeta. *Giran and his race can fly using their wings. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Banjo Ginga * Ocean Dub: Michael Kopsa * FUNimation Dub: Andrew Chandler * Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Animals Category:Tournament fighters Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine Category:Monsters Category:Dragons